


it's alright, and im okay

by sadstuckgod



Series: Fine, Great (Or, Undertale Oneshots) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, honestly a lot more hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadstuckgod/pseuds/sadstuckgod
Summary: Chara never meant for Frisk to find out. They'd never had a problem keeping secrets, but they guess after so long sharing a body you get used to sharing other things too. Still, they hid this, at least, for a good while.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Fine, Great (Or, Undertale Oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. im guilty as charged

**Author's Note:**

> tw for self Harm !!! it's not graphic but it's definitely discussed, take care of yourselves <3

Chara never meant for Frisk to find out. They'd never had a problem keeping secrets, but they guess after so long sharing a body you get used to sharing other things too. Still, they hid this, at least, for a good while.

They were changing when Frisk walked in on them. They thought they'd locked the door, they always do, but they keep forgetting things lately, simple things, and this was one of those things.

"Frisk! Fuck- get out of my room!"

They sounded almost whiny, and they felt disgusting. Half undressed, _vulnerable,_ sloppily bandaged wrists, they waited for Frisk to say something. Anything.

Frisk said nothing,

Turned around,

And left.

Chara felt themself let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. And that was that. Maybe Frisk didn't see- _maybe Frisk didn't care,_ their inner cynic voiced.

They adjusted their binder, tugged their sweater over their head, and opened the door as if it was boobytrapped.


	2. i don't need your help, anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems are discussed, but not solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warning for self Harm and depiction of mental health care. If you know someone who is self harming, PLEASE tell a trusted adult. What Frisk and Asriel agree to in this chapter is not okay- they are children, and not equipped to deal with serious mental health issues. Unfortunately, a lot of people try to anyway, and I want to be as realistic as possible in this story. Please never be afraid to ask for help.

It was that night, after mom fell asleep, that Frisk finally confronted them. They stepped out of the shower to find Frisk and Asriel waiting on their bed- Frisk, with determination written plain across their features, and Asriel, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"What is this." Chara deadpanned, looking anywhere but Frisk's eyes.

"We need to talk, Chara." And Frisk's voice was so, so soft, like butter, painfully soft. Frisk pitied Chara, and if there was anything Chara hated, it was being pitied.

"No, we don't. We really, really don't."

"Do you want us to tell mom?!" Asriel's voice cracked, and Chara felt a ping of guilt, next fear, and finally, it was replaced quickly with rage.

"Is that what this is?! You're blackmailing me. Some best friend you are." Chara knew that wasn't what was going on, but is it their fault when anyone else would assume the same thing? When Asriel had practically _threatened them-_ and oh, that was _bold._ Frisk really was a bad influence.

"No!" Frisk sounded almost disappointed in them. "We just want to help. I just want to know _why,_ Chara.

Chara took a deep breath. In four, hold, out four. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell mom. Both of you. Swear on _my grave._ "

"Chara-" Frisk started, but Asriel had that look in his eye. And in that moment, Chara knew. He was loyal to them, and them only.

"We swear. On your-no, on _our_ grave, Chara."

Chara had to hold back a smile.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

* * *

Chara talked to them for what felt like hours. About how, as a child, they saw doctor after doctor. Play therapy turned into talk therapy, and talk therapy into a cocktail of mood stabilizers. How when they fell, they never meant to get back up. How Asriel made them feel, like he hung all the stars in the sky, and how they wanted to give him the world. The buttercups. How, when they got their body back, no one asked if that's what they wanted. Or more importantly, if that's what they _deserved._ And their siblings- their sibling s, the only good people- they listened. Asriel looked like he wanted to interrupt, more than once, but Frisk would squeeze his hand and he'd quickly act as if listening to the world's most interesting Ted talk. And when Chara was done, when they felt they'd talked enough for 10 lifetimes, Frisk and Asriel hugged them so tight they couldn't breath. And they wanted to cry. But they didn't.

"It's okay, Chara. You'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. What do you think? Cornments are very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone even read undertale fanfics anymore? next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
